Astrometrics
Astrometrics was a specialized lab used aboard starships and facilities for stellar cartography purposes. In the 22nd century, there was a powerful astrometric computer located in San Francisco. When Klaang was kidnapped from in 2151, Sub-Commander T'Pol suggested returning to Earth to make use of the computer in analyzing a spatial distortion registered by Enterprise s sensors. ( ) Later that year, a Vulcan astrometrics lab aboard the Vahklas was used by T'Pol and Tolaris to study the Arachnid Nebula. The room contained a small statue of Surak, even though the ship was a V'tosh ka'tur vessel, and figured into a dream T'Pol experienced during the ship's visit to the nebula. ( ) Enterprise NX-01 had an astrometrics section. In 2153, while preparing to survey a hypergiant, Archer noted that astrometrics must be "chomping at the bit" to start their studies. While secretly visiting the cogenitor Charles aboard a Vissian starship, working in the astrometrics lab was one cover story that Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker told the Vissians aboard the ship. ( ) One particular example was the astrometrics lab on the , which was designed by Ensign Harry Kim and Seven of Nine. Incorporating Borg technology, it could measure the radiation flux of up to three billion stars simultaneously, resulting in readings ten times more accurate than was previously possible. Astrometrics was used for charting stars, planets, nebulae, and other stellar bodies and determine the ship's position relative to the galactic core. It contained a large, wraparound, holographic wall screen which could display a stellar region three-dimensionally. There were a series of control panels to manipulate the screen. The area below the screen and in front of the control panels could be used as a stage during presentations. Astrometrics also included three workstations on the side wall. The lab became Seven's primary workspace, where she mapped and catalogued interstellar bodies which the ship encountered. ( ) For convenience or advanced analysis, astrometrics could also be used for communications purposes or even as a workplace for easy access to sensor information. Astrometrics was used by the crew of Voyager to communicate with Earth, once contact was established through the Pathfinder Project. Kim and Seven updated Voyager s astrometrics lab at the request of Commander Chakotay in 2374. According to Chakotay, the lab had not been updated since Voyager left spacedock. ( ) In 2375, when Seven suffered a type of multiple personality disorder, she took on the persona of Ferengi DaiMon Torrot and offered Janeway twenty bars of latinum for the large astrometrics screen. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Naomi Wildman and Icheb worked in astrometrics. ( ) . It displayed many images from the Hubble Space Telescope including the Milky Way Galaxy, Veil Nebula, Cat's Eye Nebula, 47 Tucanae, Eagle Nebula, and Saturn's rings. Many of the displays in Voyager s astrometrics lab were done using CGI by Robert Bonchune, as he had had experience of producing on-screen graphics for the futuristic television series Seaquest DSV. (Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, p. 16) The set of Voyager s astrometrics lab was built on Paramount Stage 16.}} The was equipped with an astrometrics lab in which a direct link with Starfleet Cartography could be established. Interference from nearby astronomical phenomena (such as the Bassen Rift) could interfere with the lab's link with Starfleet Cartography. Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data utilized the lab to plot the Enterprise s rendezvous with Star Fleet Battle Group Omega in 2379. ( ) In , astrometric readings and scans aboard the Enterprise-E were done from the operations station on the bridge.}} Appendices Appearances * ** (Season 1, mention only) ** ** (Season 2, mention only) * ** (Season 4, mention only) ** ** (mention only) ** ** ** ** ** (mention only) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** See also * (Starship section) External link * de:Astrometrisches Labor ja:天体測定部 Category:Spacecraft sections